Only look at you
by nichochokenji
Summary: Terkadang hanya sebungkus permen bisa lebih berharga dari berlian sekalipun, sebab permen itu adalah api yang dapat membakar semangatmu


Only look at you

Cast : infinite member, myungyeol

Genre : sad-hurt-romance-yaoi

Length : chaptered

Note : mohon Ditunggu reviewnya readers hehe gomawo untuk kalian yang meluangkan waktu untuk membacanya, DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, NO JUDGE

Sungyeol pov

Awalnya aku tidak pernah menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda darinya, kulihat biasa saja hanya seorang namja dengan teman temnaya, yaa.. memang bisa dikatakan dia seorang yang cukup populer diangkatanku, lagipula aku tidak begitu mengenalnya karena kita tidak berada dalam satu kelas. Tapi semua pandanganku itu berubah seketika, dan aku menyadari memang benar penilaian orang lain bahwa dia memang orang yang special.

Walaupun aku ternasuk siswa yang biasa saja dikelas dan tidak sepopuler dia dan teman temanya tapi takdir membawaku ke dunia baru dimana aku bisa melihat indahnya banyak hal karenanya sekaligus aku bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat karenanya juga. Ya itu memang reksikonya bukan, tapi apapun yang kurasakan tentu aku juga akan ikut senang bila melihat senyumnya selalu mengembang diwajahnya, walaupun aku tidak merasakan hal yang sama.

Besok sekolah akan mengadakan studytour,anak anak kelasku sudah sibuk untuk persiapan barang bawaan, teman sebangku , membicarakan kelas lain danbanyak hal lagi, aku pun sibuk mengobrol dengan teman-temanku untuk persiapan besok "bagaimana kalo pulang sekolah nanti kita pergi berbelanja" ujar hoya kami ber3 langsung setuju. Maka sepulang sekolah aku,hoya,sunggyu,dan sungjong sepakat untuk pergi bersama membeli beberapa perlengkapan untuk besok, namun kelihatanya pelaksanaan tidak selancar persiapan.

"aish, sonsaengnim sangat lama sekali memberi sambutan hanya untuk mengawali perjalanan kami" runtuku dalam hati dan karena sambutanya yang lama itu aku terpisah dari ke3 temanku karena mereka langsung menuju bus, dan itulah yang terjadi mereka ber3 duduk bersebalahan dan meninggalkanku, mereka hanya bisa tertawa melihatku yang kebingungan karena banyak kursi yang sudah terisi akhirnya aku melihat seoran gmasih duduk sendirian "umm, apakah kursi sebelahmu kosong ?" tanyaku enggan karena ternyata dia adalah myungsoo namja yang cukup populer dan disegani banyak orang " ah ya tentu saja, kau boleh duduk disini" katanya sopan sambil tersenyum ramah , aku memalas senyumanya dan segera duduk disebelahnya, tak kusangak dia orang yang cukup ramah, tapi kenapa ia sendirian kemana ke2 temanya woohyun dan dongwoo, dan setelah kulihat ia mengalami hal yang mirip denganku teman temana meninggalkanya dan berada di kursi yang berbeda, memang menyebalkan.

"eh,namamu sungyeol kan dari kelas 1-3?" katanya membuka pembicaraan "ah ne, kau dari kelas 1-1 kan ?" balasku bebasa basi karena memang aku buka norang yang mudah bergaul apalagi aku memang hampir tidak pernah bicara denganya, tapi dia terlihat orang yang cukup baik dibandingkan dengan teman teman ku dikelas yang berisik, penganggu, dan penggosip.

Ia terus mengajaku mengobrol selama perjalanan, sejujurnya aku merasa agak terharu ternyata dia namja yang baik walau penampilanya mengatakan ia sedikit sombong tapi ternyata tidak, ia orang yang sangat ramah dan terbuka, padahal aku bukan salah satu murid populer dan siswa lain tidak begitu sering menyapaku, tapi ternyata dia orang yang mau membuka diri, ah mungkin aku berlebihan hanya karena ia terus bersikap baik, tapi bagaimanapun dalam lubuk hatiku aku merasa sangat terkesa karena ya jarang aku menemukan orang sebaik dia.

Ah aku merasakan ponselku bergetar dan ternyata dari sungjong, sial dia menggodaku "yeoli-ah kelihatanya kau senang ber2an denganya hahaha, kami tidak salah pilih kan" aku membalas pesanya ketus "jongie-ah, myungsoo juga mengalami hal serupa denganku , teman temanya duduk terpisah, kalian memang jahat –" ternyata sungjong cepat membalas "ah, itu tandanya kalian cocok" omo wajahku seketika langsung memerah, ah sial kenapa aku jadi blushing karena sms sungjong, aku menatap kursi mereka di serong belakangku, dan mereka terkikik menahan tawa melihatku wajahku yang blush, ah mereka menyebalkan.

Akhirnya kami sampai di tempat tujuan, industri minuman berbagai macam diproduksi disini kalengan ataupun kotak, tahun ini meamng program studytour kita tidak menginap karena kegiatan menginap sudah dilakukan pada natal karena banyak siswa yang mau wintercamp jadi kepala sekolah memindahkan jadwal dan kita pergi ke penginapan ski, jadi kali ini kami hanya melihat lihat dan malam hari sudah kembali.

Begitu turun bus aku langsung berpisah dari myungsoo ia segera menghampiri tema temanya, begitupun denganku, yang langsun menemui ke3temanku yang menyebalkan itu, mereka langsung tertawa mendengar ceritaku selama perjalanan tadi, tapi ya bagaimana lagi kalo tidak ada myungsoo entahlah aku akan bagaimana. Selama touring kita tidak banyak hal menarik hanya penjelasan proses produksi, bagaimana tahapan minuman dan ya touring industri ini sebenarnya sangat membosankan tapi para sunbae bilang studytour dapat membawa sesautu yang tak akan kau sangka, ya walau aku tidak begitu paham apa maksud mereka., setelah kegiatan selesai kami menikmati makan siang dan tentu minuman gratis yang menjadi sponsor kami, setelah semua selesai kami langsung kembali ke bus karena perjalanan yang lumayan jauh untuk kembali ke sekolah.

Kembali lagi bersama myungsoo kataku dalam hati, dan yaa diam diam aku pun mulai senang berada didekatnya apakah mungkin kepedulianya membuatku tertarik, ah mungkin saja, tapi untuk saat ini aku ingin menikmati moment bersamanya selama perjalan pulang, dan lagi lagi dia yang memulai pembicaraan duluan "bagaimana touring tadi ? membosankan ya ?" katanya "ah, iya sangat membosankan hanya melihat kaleng kaleng itu diisi minuman" balasku, myungsoo hanya tertawa, dan tiba tiba ia mengeluarkan sesautu dari tasnya, sebungkus permen, "ah ini untukmu" katanya memberi 2bungkus permen padaku, "gomawo" kataku sambil memakan satu permen dan menyimpan satunya, dalam hati aku mulai mengerti apa yang sunbae ungakpkan memang ternyata study tour itu membawa banyak hal yang bahkan kita sendiri tak akan menyangka, permen ini akan kusimpan sebagai kenangan akan hari ini bersamanya, ya walau hanya permen bagiku ini adalah saksin bisu moment kita hari ini.

Selama perjalanan banyak siswa yang tertidur termasu myungsoo jadi kami tidak banyak mengobrol ya mungkin ia merasa lelah, hanya saja aku agak sedih karena harus segera mengakhiri kegiatan ini mungkinkah nanti diskeolah kami tidak akan bicara lagi, ah tapi myungsoo bukan orang seperti itu pasti kami akan tetap bicara seperti tadi walau berbeda kelas.

Hal yang tidak pernah kusangka terjadi lagi, begitu kami turun dari bus tiba tiba myungsoo melambaikan tangan padaku, yeoli-ah annyeon hati hati dijalan ya katanya sambil memamerkan senyum manisnya, "ah, ne kau juga myungsoo hati hati, annyeong, gomawo untuk hari ini" balasku sambil mengejar teman temanku, yang mengodaku berpasangan dengan myungsoo.

Hari ini awanya aku merasa akan menjadi hari yang berat setelah terpisah dari teman temanku tapi nyatanya meleset malah menjadi hari yang indah semenjak itu kurasa aku mulai menyukai myungsoo, aku selalu menatap permen waktu itu yangmenjadi penyemagatku, memang setelah kembali ke sekolah aku tidak lagi banyak bicara denganya tapi melihatnya saa sudah bisa membuatku senang.

Berminggu-minggu pun telah berlalu, hingga akhirya tibalah masa ujian kami aku,sunggyu,hoya,dan sungjong selalu belajar bersama dan berharap akan mendapat hasil yang memuaskan, tapi ya hidup tidak selalu lurus bagai rolloercoaster selalu ada adegan dimana kau merasa terbalik dibawah, itulah yang kurasakan begitu aku melihat aku harus mengulang ujian geografiku, sedangkan teman temanku meamang ada yang mengulang tapi kami semua berbeda mata pelajaran, ah bagaimana nanti aku sendirian, ah tiba tiba aku melihat papan nilai milik 1-1 kelas myungsoo dan oh betapa berbunga hatiku melihat ia pun mengulan ujian yang sama denganku, dan tidak bersama teman temanya, ahh Tuhan kau memang sungguh baik, bahkan ketika rollercoaster berbalik pun kau punya teman sebelah yang tanganya bisa kau gengam, nah itu memang benar. Aku menjadi lebih bersemangat untuk menghadapi ujian ulang, apalagi kalau ujian berkelompok, karena beberapa mata ujian harus dilakukan kelompok.

Tapi tapi tapi, begitu aku memasuki kelas awalnya aku merasa senang, namun begitu aku masuk siswa kealsku dangat ribut membicarakan gosip yang mekar hari libur kemarin, tapi ketika sunggyu bercerita pada ku yang baru datang ... ternyata ... ternyata... sungjong ...

To be continue ...


End file.
